Tamaki's Journal
by Kaito Kiddo
Summary: The latest entry in Tamaki's journal, and it looks like Kyouya's gotten a hold of it.


It was Saturday Night and he was working. _Working_ on a _Saturday_! Have you ever heard of anybody (of their own free will) working on the weekend? That's when you should have fun and spend time with your friends; especially if you're a high school student! A very smart and _attractive_ high school student. He should be out with a lady friend or...or me. Yes, ofcourse! I would go over to his house, sneak in, and drag him away to have fun! Hmm, now that I think about it, that sentence sounded very wrong. Ah, well, moving on. My plan!

Step 1:Pick out special ninja outfit; black but fashionable and form-fitting. (This was seriously a step in your idiotic plan?)

Step 2:Find his house. (That alone took him three hours. He's been here before.)

Step 3:Climb up to the window, unlock it, and get inside. (He nearly woke up the whole house.)

Step 4:The final step! Drag him out of there! (Like I would have let him...)

The last step...didn't go quite as planned. I'll start from strikethe beginning/strike when I finally found his house. I snuck into his yard and trecked through the bushes. Then I got caught...but luckily the guards knew me and let me continue my mission. (You're an idiot...)

"Kyoya!" I yelled up to the window, but still trying to stay quiet. Maybe that's why he didn't hear me...well, anyway, I decided to get where he _could_ hear me and started to climb up the building. I fell several time. That was when one of the guards - some big guy, I can't remember his name - brought me a ladder. It was much easier then! (Did I mention how much of an idiot you are?)

"Kyoya!" I called again as I knocked on the window. But it seemed he couldn't hear me! So I knocked louder. (I was ignoring him.) Several minutes, and many loud knocks, later he finally came to the window.

"What!?" he exclaimed, obviously annoyed. But why was he so annoyed? Did I do something? Well, whatever it was, he didn't look happy. I shrank back and nearly fell off the ladder! But, luckily, my Shadow King caught me and pulled me inside before that happened. "What the hell are you doing here? I'm trying to work!" I tapped both pointer fingers together, trying to play the cute card, but it didn't work as well as it did for me as it does for Hunny or his brother.

"I-I-I was worried about you," I stuttered. (More like whining.)

"Worried?" he questioned. "Why?"

"You're _iworking_ on a _Saturday_! Are you sick!? Are your legs broken!? Are you being held hostage!?!?!" He gave me that look again. The one that said "get out of my face before I rip out your heart and feed it to the guard dogs." I was terrified, ofcourse! But I wasn't gonna give up. Not after coming all this way. And my outfit was custom made and designed by Hikaru and Kaoru! I didn't want all their hard work to go to waste! Plus they said they'd let Nekozawa curse me if I failed this mission. Ehh! I did _not_ want that! (Was that the only reason you came?)

"So what if I'm working on the weekend?" Kyoya asked, crossing his arms and trying to remain calm. I seem to remember a vein on his fore head throbbing... "It's not a crime. I'm not in any trouble. Now, there's nothing to worry about so would you _please_ leave?"

"B-B-But...Mother!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes. He was so cruel! Making me cry like that... (Drama queen...)

"I mean it, _Father_." He _really_ sounded annoyed when he said "father." It was a...what is it called?

An emphasis.

Oh, yeah, that's right! There was a very mean emfasis on "father." (Emphasis. It's spelt emphasis.)

"But I wanted to have fun with you!" I said with the cutest face I could possibly muster. Like a puppy or a damsel in distress! (You make an ugly damsel...)

"Fun?" Kyoya asked with a quirked eyebrow. It seemed to be working! "My definition of fun and yours are two completely different things. Which one are you reffering to?" Think quick, Tamaki! You could say yours and he'd...probably push you out the window then take a picture before calling security. But if you say his...and that's exactly what I did.

"Y-Y our definition?" A smirk came across Kyoya's face. What had I gotten mysekf into!? Someting bad always seemed to happen when he smirked! Then he started walking towards me _very_ creepily! Shadow King + evil (yet sexy) smirk + creepy vampire walk bad! Or so I thought.

"You want to have fun my way?" he whispered into my ear once he backed me against a wall. A shiver went up my spine. Not a bad one, but a good one. The kind I always get before my face gets hot, and my heart begins to race. And that's exactly what happened. Apparently that's _exactly_ what Kyoya wanted, because he chuckled. That sexy chuckle that meant, in his own little way, "mission accomplished." I nodded, still not knowing what I was getting myself into. "Good," he whispered before licking my ear. No one had ever done that to me before! But it felt _good_...is that weird to say? "You'll do whatever I say, and let me do whatever I want? No complaints?" I nodded again, then he suddenly turned me around and pushed me onto the bed! And eh got ontop of me before I could recover. At first I was scared, but then he kissed me. His lips...they were so soft and the kiss felt really good. I couldn't help but return the kiss. He deepened it and then...well, I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

Tease...

You know it!


End file.
